License
A License is a legal document in Custom Robo video game series. It is required by all robo commanders to take active use of a Robo. Background To participate in the legal active use of a Custom Robo one must have obtained a license. The document itself is given to those who have taken the licensing exam. Each test has a letter class: A, B, C, or D--that designates the difficulty of each test. A license is also a designation for what the user is qualified for. Bounty Hunters are typically seen with a Class C or D, while members of the Police Squad must be in possession a Class A rank license. Standard Rankings D Class- The common and lowest license in the Custom Robo Series. All Commanders require at least a D-Rank license to use a Robo and compete against others. The test to obtaining the license involves knowing the simple basics of a Custom Robo. This rank is commonly taken by children to begin use of a Custom Robo. The D-Class license is the cheapest and easiest publicly known license in the Custom Robo Series. C Class- The Second Lowest license rank in the series. The Class C license isn't ever obtained but is mentioned to be a step above D-Class. The test for this License is never taken nor even seen in the series and is unrequired to complete the game, however, in Custom Robo Battle Revolution the License is achieved in The Grand Battle by clearing every tournament, regardless of rank. B Class- The Third Rank in the series. The test is never taken but during if one heads to the Department of Licensing on a specific day a stand-in character taking the License test mentions having to answer any question in a different language, frustrating her. A Class- The highest public rank within the game. This rank is needed to be able to join the Police Squad throughout the series. Being the highest known rank it is also the most difficult as Harry failed the test with barely any correct answers (while taking the test was irrelevant as he had already achieved Class S). During the Grand Battle, it can be achieved by obtaining all silver trophies from the tournaments. Special License The Special License is introduced in Custom Robo Arena. It is reserved for robo commanders who have earned the trust of the Police Squad. Very few commanders earn this honor. Eddy has this license, and the player also earns it during the story mode. Class S License The Class S license exists in Custom Robo Battle Revolution. For the ability to take the test, one must have the recommendation of already established Class S Commanders. To obtain one means to learn the existence of the outside world. Unlike other exams, this one is gained without taking an exam but involves battling against a simulation of Rahu I. Within the game each of Steel Hearts employees obtains this rank during A New Journey. During The Grand Battle when the Hero's license is reset before the tournament begins, it must be obtained again by gaining all gold trophies.